My Love For You Is Eternal
by Kuro Kaage 1511
Summary: Even if they never notice you doesn't mean they hate you. Even if they are too dense doesn't mean they're ignoring you. Never hate that person or maybe someday you will regret all of it. GINMADO story! Rated T just to be safe.


**ME: NEVER OWNED THIS ANIME~ ENJOY. AND TRY LISTENING IN A SAD AND TRAGEDY SONG PLEASE~ *PUPPY EYES***

.

"_Why did this have to happen? Why do they want him to die? Why did he sacrifice himself for others? Why he let himself to be shot? Why him,instead of me?"_

Madoka's P.O.V

It all started one beautiful day. After the DNA incident, Ginga was now back with us and staying with us. But what I didn't know is that he was already matured when it comes to serious stuff but in beyblading, he is still my number 1 reckless blader that I have fallen in love with. But even I tried something, he still doesn't notice me. Why is love really hard? I always watch him, teaching the new gen bladers. He sure was now filled with wisdom.

Then one day I was just walking in the park as I admire the beauty of nature around. When I reached the river I just sat down at the grass and stare at the river. My heart was breaking, Ginga didn't notice me all the time. I was crying, yes I was crying. But I felt something in my shoulder. When I looked back it was Ginga and he was standing beside me.

"Madoka, what's wrong?" he asked

'Oh nothing, I'm just crying because my one true love never noticed me and is always too dense to know' I mentally thought but I pushed him aside that cause him to fall.

"I HATE YOU GINGA HAGANE!" I shouted then ran away with tears falling into my eyes. I heard him scream my name but I just ignored him and just ran away. But I bumped on someone then I looked up and I saw the face. It was Doji! He is back! I was about to scream Ginga's name but he covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. The cloth smelled and I was and my eyes started to close.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Madoka but I need you to lure your lover into my trap" Doji said.

'No! Ginga!' I thought as I tried to fight but the smell was strong. And there my eyes close and all I could see was darkness.

Ginga's P.O.V.

I went to where Madoka had stopped but when I reached it, she was not there. I was running like crazy in every street in the city but I still couldn't find her. It was already sunset as I reached back to B-pit there I saw Zero and his friends in the front door.

"Ginga-san" everyone greeted.

"Eh, where's Madoka-chan?" Zero asked.

I sigh and answered "I don't know Zero. She was running away from me and when I reached her hiding place. She disappeared without a trace" I just looked down at the floor.

"Let's ask Mr. Tsubasa if he knows" Shinobu suggested.

And of course I have to agree then all of us went to the WBBA HQ. When we already reached Tsubasa's office everyone including me asked the same question.

"What! Where's Madoka?!" instead of a yes or no. We received a worried expression Tsubasa. Then a video call appeared on Tsubasa's screen.

"Hello Tsubasa-sama, Ginga-sama" I know that voice. IT WAS DOJI!

"What do you want?" Zero asked with an angry expression

"How rude is your student, Ginga?" Then that voice was familiar. It was Damian!

Then appeared on screen was Dr. Ziggurat and The Garcias. I clenched my fist as I saw my enemies on screen. I don't know what they want but this doesn't look good. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"What do you want know. A revenge battle?!" Tsubasa asked and growled in anger.

"Oh you're right Tsubasa. Always expected from a WBBA director" Argo said with a sarcasm tone.

Then I push Tsubasa away and asked angrily "Where's Madoka? Where is she? Tell me or I will personally have to kill you all!" I threatened. But everyone in the screen just laughed at my question.

"As expected from you Hagane, you know too much. I will give you what you what you want" Doji said. Argo grabbed an arm and dragged her at the screen. I was filled with shock, it was Madoka! Her hands were tied at the back and a cloth was covered in her mouth. Then Argo grabbed a knife and pointed it at Madoka's face.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted but they soon laugh again. Then Argo slashed the knife at Madoka's face. It was a large cut and I could hear her scream in pain.

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!" I shouted. Then they stopped hurting her and just let Madoka stare at the screen. My fist was starting to clenched even harder.

"Then come in the old DNA HQ, alone. We will play a game. If you don't come within 10 hours, then say good-bye to Madoka" everyone in the screen laugh then the video ended.

"DAMN IT ! DAMN THOSE BASTARDS! SHIT! SHIT!" I shouted in anger as I punched Tsubasa's table which cause a small crack. Then I ran out of the door as the youngsters followed me but I said to them to stay or Madoka will be torture even more. Then I left and going straight to Doji's HQ.

Normal P.O.V.

Ginga was running like crazy going to the DNA HQ. He was thinking of Madoka only. He never minded pain in his leg. He was running for the past five hours without rest or stop. Then he saw the crystal like building. And when he was about to enter, the spiral force bladers stopped him and launched their beys.

"Don't you dare block my way!" Ginga growled in anger as he launched hi bey then every blader to be blown away and collapsed. Then you can see Ginga's eyes turned red and so as his aura.

In the WBBA HQ, Tsubasa was able to hack the security camera in The DNA HQ. As they saw what happened. Tsubasa even the youngsters were shocked at Ginga's expression and they were terrified. No one not even the youngsters were able to released Ginga's anger and hatred.

Back in the DNA HQ, Ginga was just walking as his red aura and cold red eyes were still in him. He knocked every blader in his way without a hint of mercy. He then arrived at the room and saw Doji, Ziggurat, the Garcias and Damian, all in one place. And there in their side was Madoka tied up and he saw her clothes were all wrinkled and not in proper place. There he knew that Madoka was torture and gagged up. And his red aura was blazed even more and his red eyes turned more reddish like the color of blood and his glare were daggers and were cold as ice.

"You! YOU TOUCHED HER! YOU BASTARDS DESERVE TO DIE!" Ginga growled in anger as his red aura turned into a fiery aura (looks like Zero's aura but even darker red) as the bey in his hand also glowed a dark red aura.

He was about to ran into them and punch them in the face. But Selen grabbed a knife and slashed it again in Madoka's knife cut.

"Your beautiful face is completely destroyed now he won't notice you anymore" Selen whispered in Madoka's ear. Madoka just cried at Selen's words, she was right. He never loved or notice her anymore. Ginga saw Madoka's tears. His dark red eyes turned to golden brown again and his red aura was gone. He finally calmed down. But Doji pressed a button which cause Ginga to be chained both his hands and feet. He tried to break free but Doji pressed another button which cause Ginga to be shocked. But the shock was very strong that can kill any human being. They let him be shocked for thirty minutes. He glanced at Madoka who was just staring at the floor. She never showed any signs of worry or scared. Her face was blank. After the shock, Ginga's hands and feet were finally unchained up but he fell and his head hit first. Ginga just saw Madoka, she just ignored him. She doesn't care about him anymore, she doesn't care if he died in vain or be torture in her place. Many burn marks appeared in Ginga's pale skin, it was very visible that even a blind person can see. Then Doji and Ziggurat grabbed his hands and let him stood up. But his gaze was blank and lonely, not a sign of scared or worried. Just a blank expression, just a hopeless expression. Then Argo punched and kicked Ginga with all his might. He enjoyed destroying that face of his, he enjoyed it if Ginga cared only for his friends than himself. He wanted to kill him even more. Then they grabbed a knife or a whip and hit or stabbed it in Ginga's body, blood was now dripping and the floor was covered with it. Then with a mighty throw, all of them pushed Ginga which cause him to fall once more.

"Why are you keeping this up? Please...just kill me now" This time Ginga begged. The bad guys smirked at Ginga's death wish. But they have something in mind. They grabbed Madoka and let her near Ginga.

"Hug him now!" they commanded. Madoka did what they ordered as she hugged Ginga but without a hint of her blush, just a sad and blank expression. But what shocked Madoka most is that Doji stabbed the knife in Ginga's neck! Blood was now dripping in Madoka's shirt. Ginga then collapsed at the floor, his eyes was still open but he smiled, he smiled even is his wounds were very deep. Madoka just saw her true love suffering and completely broken.

"G-Ginga, I-I'm sorry, please forgive me for ignoring you. I didn't mean it please" Madoka sobbed then cried as his breath was starting to slow down.

"M-Madoka, I-I... may never maybe open my eyes again. Thank you for those sweet memories and for those good times. I never thought a...girl like you existed" Ginga said weakly.

"Please safe your energy" Madoka pleaded not wanting her love to die.

"D-Daisuki...Madoka. S-Sayonara" Ginga then closed his eyes as his hand slipped in Madoka's hand.

"Ginga! Ginga NO! Please... daisuki Ginga. I never hated you please don't go" Madoka cried even more

GINGA!


End file.
